In a conventional repeater, a retransmit antenna is separated from a repeater remote unit, and proper positions need to be selected for installing the retransmit antenna and the repeater remote unit. Normally, during installation, a down-tilt angle and an azimuth angle of the retransmit antenna need to be adjusted. When the azimuth angle is being adjusted, a positioning tool needs to be used for accurate positioning, for which the efficiency is low. After installation, maintenance and network optimization of the conventional repeater are also complicated. An operator needs to be contacted for entering a station for a second time and mounting the tower again to adjust the azimuth angle by using the positioning tool. In this way, the capital expenditure (abbreviated as CAPEX) is high.
Additionally, in the prior art, the down-tilt angle and the azimuth angle of the retransmit antenna are adjusted mechanically, and therefore, the efficiency and precision are low.